Magic
Any player can cast spells in Opus Deorum. Overview *A player must learn spells before they can cast magic in battle. *If desired, a player can change their spell setup for more control over their spellcasting. *The power of every spell is based on the player's intelligence. Equipping a mage weapon can increase spell power. Putting skill points into the Mind, Magic, and Staff combat skills will allow spell power to be more consistent. Spells Spell Characteristics *Target Type: Self, Teammates, Enemies, Anyone. *Targets: The maximum number of targets the spell can affect. Some multi-target spells feature loading. *Sustainable: Whether the spell effect can be extended over multiple rounds of battle. *Cast Limit: Spells with a cast limit can only be cast this amount of times during a fight. *Type of Spell Effect: Damage; Armour-defeating damage; Debuff; Damage plus debuff; Buff; Summon. Loading *Applies to multiple-target spells only. *Percentage of the spell's effect that will be done to the primary target. *The rest of the spell's effect will be split evenly between all the secondary targets. *Example: For a spell with 8 targets and with 65% loading: 65% of your spell's power will affect one target, and 35% of your spell's power will be split between the other seven targets. *If a multi-target spell has no loading, then all damage will be split evenly between all targets. List of Spells *Minor Fireball *Fire Palm *FireStrike *Burning Man *Fireball *Sunfire *Strike * Lightning Strike * Chain Strike * Storm * True Strike * Shimmer * Stinking Cloud * Choking Cloud * Farkle * St. Elmos Mindfire * Mind Hammer * Telekinetic Surge * Focused Firestrike * Wither * Coldburn * Fearsome Touch * Dessicate * DarkHeart * Rumble * Tremor * Protect Self * Protect Others * Berserk * Haste * Haste Other * Mass Haste Other * Man of War * Heal Self * Heal Others * Summon See the Table of Spells for more details. Learning Spells *To learn new spells, just click the "Learn" button next to each spell you want to learn. Any player can learn any spell. *The maximum number of spells you can know at any time is your level / 2. *You can "Forget" any spell to make room for another one. There is no penalty for doing this, and you can do this as many times as you want. Spell Setup *When you learn a new spell, its default settings will be: Active; cast order 0; hits 1; casting rounds 0 to 0; recast round 0; recast fight 0; 0. For most spells, these settings mean you'll cast the spell over and over an unlimited number of times, which is fine for damage spells. But you'll need to change settings if you are trying to sustain any spells, or if you want to cast different spells in different rounds or during the same round. *If you change any spell settings, make sure to save your changes by hitting the Save button next to the spell, or the Save All button at the top of the page. Active, Inactive *Your active spells (the ones showing a grey "Active" button, not an orange "Inactive" button) will be automatically used in your next battle. *To stop using a spell, you can either "Forget" it, or turn it "Inactive". Cast Order *Default cast order is 0. This means "highest priority". *This setting is for when you are casting more than one spell during a round. *If "Spellcast sequence" is set to Automatic, then spells are cast first in the order of the amount of hits you want to use (spells set to the same number of hits will be cast in a random order), followed by the cast order you define. *If "Spellcast sequence" is set to Manual, then spells will be cast in the order you specify each round. The spells with the lowest Order number (first to last: 0, 1, 2, 3, 4...) will be cast first, then the spells with the next higher number, etc. Hits *Default is 1. *Setting a spell to use more than one hit increases the total power of the spell, but uses more of your combat hits at the same time. For example, if you use 4 hits in a single casting, the spell has the potential to do 4x the damage or have 4x the effect of a single-hit casting. Note that the minimum spell effect is NOT multiplied by the number of hits used, so low rolls are always possible. *If you have a spell set to cast with 5 hits, and you only get 2 hits in a round, you will still cast it at the 2 hit level. Casting Rounds *Default is 0 to 0. This means "cast the spell every round". Recast Round, Recast Fight *Defaults for these two options are 0. This means "cast the spell an unlimited number of times in each round / during the entire fight." Sustain *Sustainable spells can have their effects carried over from one round to another. *The default setting is 0, but you must type a number greater than "0" in the Sustain box if you want your spell to be sustained. Otherwise it will stop working at the end of the first round. *Sustaining a spell costs hits every round, equal to the number of hits you used to originally cast the spell. If you don't roll enough hits in a later round, your spell will stop working (and all those hits will still be used up). *Damage currently cannot be sustained. Some sustainable spells do damage as well as a debuff, but if you try to sustain them, only the debuff portion will be sustained; the damage portion will only happen when the spell is first cast. Mage Weapons *Equipping a mage weapon will add to the power of spells you cast. Maximum increase is based on the mage weapon's material and quality; minimum increase is based on your Staff combat skill. *It will also increase the damage you do with physical hits, just like a normal weapon. However, you cannot use fighting styles if you have a mage weapon equipped. *Mage weapons can sometimes be found for sale in town armouries. They are more expensive than normal weapons of the same material and quality. Creating Mage Weapons *Your intelligence must be at least 51. *You must have at least three spells learned in your spellbook. *You must have a normal weapon (any kind), unequipped. *"Enchant" the weapon at the bottom of the Equipment page. Your intelligence will be lowered by 50 and the weapon will become a mage weapon, with a 5% quality boost. Destroying Mage Weapons *A mage weapon can be disenchanted (at the bottom of the Equipment page) by the player that enchanted it. This will restore 45 intelligence to the player, but the physical part of the mage weapon will disappear completely. *Warning: the mage weapon must NEVER have left the player's inventory or else they will not be able to disenchant it. *A player cannot break a mage weapon for materials, but a town armoury can. Category:Character